Johnkat
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *I do not own homestuck* Johnkat fluff. Rated for Karkats 'pleasant' language, probably some OOCness. Sorry if it drags a bit, I lost motavation about halfway through...


John Egbert. Karkat stared at his screen name, filled with an urge to talk with the derpy human. Since switching bodies with Egbert, Karkat felt this strange longing to be around him a bit more. He even found himself having fantasies about him, not that he entertained them for long, the idea of an interspecies relationship put Karkat off. Then there was John always stating 'no homo'.

**ectoBiologist (EB) **began pestering **carcinoGeneticist (CG)** at 20:00

**EB:** Hey Karkat

Karkat stared at his computer screen, suddenly feeling nervous. He had already chewed out John several times for messing with things he didn't know how to work, so that didn't leave him with much to say.

John, was feeling quite the same way, he awaited Karkat's slow reply, wondering what direction this conversation was going to go in. John had let himself hypothetically analyze what was going on in his head, and came to the conclusion that he may have some feeling for Karkat, he just wouldn't admit himself that it wasn't anything more than a bromance.

**CG:**JOHN FUCKING EGBERT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?

**EB:** Nothing, I'm just bored and Dave isn't logged on

**CG:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ABOUT IT

**CG: **DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO CATER TO YOUR EMOTIONAL NEEDS

**EB: **no, if I had emotional needs I'd be talking with Rose

**EB:** at least I think I would

**CG: **WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ABOUT YOUR FUCKING BOREDOM

**EG:** I don't know

Karkat could just imagine a derpy little smile plastered across John's face and almost smiled. Almost. Sadly, he reacted negatively to these strange red feelings he may or may not be having and worked himself up into a rage.

**CG: **JOHN FUCKING EGBERT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING DOING

**EB: **I don't know what you're talking about Karkat

**CG:** DON'T PLAY STUPID

**CG:** YOU'RE FUCKING THINKPAN ISNT THAT FUCKING USELESS AND EMPTY

**EB:** thanks Karkat

**EB**: it really means a lot to me

John was happy to see Karkat's all capitol text, and to be yelled at by him. Sure he could have done the whole all capitals thing himself, but it just wasn't the same. As much as Karkat may have tried to insult him, he was happy to me talking with him.

**CG: **THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT YOU FUCKTARD

**EB: **I'll take what I can get and you calling me not completely useless is one of those things

**CG:** WELL YOU AREN'T COMPLETELY USELESS…DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE NICE TO YOU FROM NOW ON

**EB:** don't worry, I won't

Karkat stared at his computer screen wondering, _am I really that predictable?_

**CG: **WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**EB: **you tend to come off as an arrogant prick.

**CG:** WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO COME OFF AS

**CG:** YOU COME OFF WEAK AND PATHETIC AND YOU WIND UP LIKE TAVROS

**EB: **that's your opinion, but I won't judge you

**EB:** most of the time if so come off strong willed people just assume you don't need anybody else, so they don't really bother with you

Karkat wondered if John knew something he didn't, but he did have a point. Except Karkat hadn't eve felt the need to be touchy feely with someone before. Despite his possible red feelings for the human, the only thing he had done was mull things over in his own head.

**CG: **CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING PERSONAL

**EB: **Sure Karkat, what's on your mind

**CG: **WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD A… IF YOU HAD STRONG FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE

**EB: **well, it depends on the situation

**CG: **WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**EB:** it depends on a lot of things, one thing is if the other person is already in a relationship already, or you current standing relationship with said person

Giving Karkat relationship advice, John wondered who he was asking about. John hoped Karkat was asking about him, he didn't think he wanted to see Karkat with anyone else. Not that he really had any right to say anything, at least that's what John thought. At this point Karkat would, more or less, be happy to get a confession out of John. Especially since Karkat thought he didn't have shot at ever being with John.

**EB: **why do you ask

**CG: **UHH…JUST CURIOUS I GUESS…THERE'S BEEN SOME THINGS GOING ON LATELY AND I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE TALKING TO KANAYA ABOUT THIS

**EB: **oh okay

**EB: **Can I ask you a question?

**CG: **SURE…

**EB:** don't get mad but

**EB:** and this is hypothetically speaking

**EB: **what would you do if you thought you had feelings for someone, but you weren't sure if they felt the same way back?

Karkat knew John too well to know that this wasn't just 'hypothetical', now he just wanted to know who Egbert had feelings for. Especially if it wasn't him.

**CG:** I DON'T REALLY KNOW

**CG: **I GUESS WE ARE IN THE SAME BOAT

**CG: **WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Karkat was filled with curiosity, and longing, so he typed up, _is it me_. He stared a the all capital letters, then went to erase them, finding the question idiotic. _Like John would actually tell me if it was._

Much to Karkat's dismay he pushed 'enter' instead of 'backspace'. And there it was sitting there for John to see. The worst part was, shortly after, John logged off.

**ectoBiologist (EB) **ceased pestering **carcinoGeneticist (CG)** at 21:46

Banging his head on the desk, Karkat sighed from irritation, feeling strangely lonely and depressed, that John would just leave him without an answer. _I should have known…it never would have worked anyway…_

Shoving away from the computer Karkat logged out, wanting to be alone, and retreated back to his hive.

_Is it me?_ Those all capital letters buried themselves into his brain as John stared at his screen. He wanted desperately to respond yes, but at the same time, he feared rejection, by the only person he had felt this strongly for.

Then John's computer crashed, it was just the _best_ time for something like this happen. Staring at the blank screen, John realized what this looked like, it looked like he didn't want to answer and was running away. _What's Karkat going to think?_

Frustrated, John ran a hand through his black hair, _I have to get this thing fixed_ now.

~two days later~

Karkat had fallen into this quiet, contemplative mood. Since his last talk with John, he had been second guessing himself a lot, especially a lot of his almost relationships. _Am I really that bad?_

Wandering around, Karkat heard his computer go off in the other room, and figured it was probably just Eridan being desperate. Sighing, Karkat made his way over to the computer, only to see a long rambling message from John.

**EB:** hey Karkat, sorry it's been so long. My computer crashed and it took a couple days to get it fixed. I know this might be a lot to ask, and I understand if you don't, but this is just strange…doing this over the computer I mean. It just seems so impersonal. Maybe later you might want to…come over

John continued to leave a time at the end of his message, but Karkat wasn't really sure if he wanted to go. Sure he now had a valid reason as to why John hadn't been talking to him, but what if he was just talking hypothetically, then he would wind up looking like a presumptuous idiot.

Deep down, Karkat wanted to see John, despite all the doubts he was having, he _needed_ to see John. Even if this thing he was feeling wasn't real, it would be easier to pretend he didn't feel anything if he could just see him one last time.

Standing awkwardly in John's room, the pair stood there awkwardly, staring at each other for several seconds. John, seeing as how he was the one who wanted Karkat there in the first place, stammered, "I'm really happy you came, Karkat."

Karkat nodded, trying to look anywhere but John, but he found his gaze always wandering back to him. As if he didn't know the answer Karkat asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm…" John was hesitant to reply, and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "I just…" John didn't know how to words to what he wanted to say, and Karkat only grew more frustrated, and had a little outburst.

"I do have better things to do than babysit you!"

John jumped, startled, not completely used to Karkat's pushy demeanor. John continued on, his voice barely above a whisper, "I think…I might…feel the same way."

For a moment, Karkat found himself wondering if he was hearing John properly. "Really?"

John nodded, staring down at the floor. "Yes."

Karkat, not really knowing what to do, pulled the blushing human into his arms, wanting nothing more than to keep him there. John wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, leaning his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Glancing up at the troll's slightly flushed face; John replaced his hands around Karkat's neck. Karkat gazed down at John for several seconds, captivated with his bright blue eyes, before closing the small distance between them, and lightly pressing his lips against John's.

Despite John's uncertainty, his rationality wanted to scream that he wasn't gay, but in reality he wasn't sure, and now being with Karkat, he was feeling something new and exciting. "Karkat, I'm not sure I know how to do this."

Karkat resisted the urge to saw something snarky, and instead asked, "Do what?"

"Be in a relationship."

John glanced up at Karkat, nervously biting his bottom lip, and expecting him to have something to say on the topic. "Then let's take things slow." Karkat pulled John closer to him, not quite sure if he was ready for this either.


End file.
